Reborn
by Missy Kitty Cat
Summary: Two fics for Wrath's birthday! Happy birthday Wrath! Hope you enjoy.
1. Reborn

_Happy Birthday Wrath!! I hope you enjoy. Sorry you had to wait so long. xP (Fics one of two.)_

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

-------

Obsidian eyes, their owner a dark haired man clad in that blue uniform issued by the state, focused on the fresh ruins below-- fire still dancing on most of the debris-- from his place on a high sand dune. What was the city called again? Aeaistar, wasn't it? He was horrible with remembering these things. A rumor had been floating around that this town was allying themselves with Ishbal and planning to start an up rising... A simple rumor the had spread and became the town's destruction. He could see now that it wasn't true... These people were living peacefully and independent from the state. Until the Tyrant force of the military fell upon them.. they didn't even raise arms to protect themselves.

All their pleads and effort to escape.. it was all in vain, no one listened, no one paid any attention. They ignored them and slaughter those people. None of those thousands deserved to have their life extinguished.. None... Not even the Ishbalians. This whole so called 'war' was pointless... all based on lies. He.. He was a part of the slaughtering, he had helped lay a hand to their deaths and the destruction of the city. Those faces.. Men, women and children... the looks of fear and pleading on their features... It was burned into his mind. This wasn't a war! This was a massacre of many innocents. It torn at his sanity slowly forcing him to his breaking point. His mind wondered on one thought; 'What if he took his own life would it be enough to atone for his sins?'

His limbs moved on there own, carrying him down the side of dune into the city. The deaths hung thicker in the air within the ruins then it had on top of the dune. It turned his stomach; each burning corpse adding to the sickly feeling. A sound caught his ear.. Soft weeping. His eyes scanned around the ruined city, finding the one responsible for the sound. A small, tawny haired female with a strand of black in the tresses that might have been burnt hair or a dirt clump; he couldn't tell. She only appeared to be five years old, maybe younger, maybe older. He could only guess. A determined expression was set in place on the ash, dirt, and blood smeared face of the girl. Her small hands wrapped tightly on a cloth, velvety limb of something trapped under the debris. She pulled with all the strength her small frame could muster.

Pale moonlight lit the town in its gloomy barrowed light combining with the dim light from dyeing flames, a glimmer of something drew his eyes toward her dirty, left leg.. Stretching from her knee to the ankle was a deep cut. The grounds under her leg was dyed with a puddle of the liquid and streams of it dripped down the female's leg, but she stood on it, even though it looked like it was very painful for her. She pulled and tugged, until her hands slipped from the cloth item and she landed with a sharp thud on her rear. She began viciously rubbing the tears from her stinging eyes with the back of her ash covered arm. Locks clung to her face and held there by beads of sweat that had formed on her forehead.

The girl pushed herself to her feet, knees buckling and giving way under her. She tried again only to have the same results. She continued, not giving up trying to rise to her feet and get over to the item trapped in debris. His heart wrenched at the sight; she was biting back fresh tears as they stung at her honey eyes. He walked towards her and her attention shot to him. No fear replaced those determined eyes. "Hewo Mistew." she said, a smile tugging on her lips. "I'm Wenee, what's youw's?"

He strained to form a smile on his pale features. "I'm Roy." He told her. She was looking back at the buried item. "Would you like some help?"

"Weally? I would wove some hewp. My beaw. I- It stuck." she explained with a sob fighting its way up her throat, pointing over to the limb sticking out of crumbled remains of a building. He walked over, pushed at the debris, and freed the worn plushie bear. Turning to her and making his way back to her, he knelt down in front of her holding out the plushie she had been working so hard to get free. "Thank you vewy much, mistew Woy."

The girl took the bear and hugged it close, closing her eyes as a fresh stream of tears flooded her cheeks. Roy straightened to full height, scanning over the remains of buildings. No sign of life lodge in this city, but him and the girl.. All where either killed or the lucky fled.. Yet one question couldn't help but bubble up in his mind.. What happened to her family? He looked down at the small child and asked: "Do you know what happened to your family?"

She opened her eyes and tilted her head back looking up at him. Her eyes glazed over from a new set of building tears. She dipped her head, raiseing it slowly. "Theiw gone. Went to faw away to a pwace I couwdn't fowwow.." She whimpered, sniffling.

The answer was something he was sure he knew already.. She was orphaned and maybe he had laid a hand in her family's death. It couldn't hurt to take her in, right? Would he be able to make amends for his sins by raising her? Couldn't hurt to try.. Roy plucked the girl up into his arms, making his way towards the dune he had been at before. Hawkeye was waiting.. "Lets go get you clean up and your wound taken care of." He muttered, with a gentle smile.

"Okay!"

Renee. A name which held the meaning of reborn.. She'd become a Mustang, seemed very fitting for her.


	2. Feverish

_Here is the other. _

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

---

The sky lay with hazy puffs of shadowed white hiding stars behind them. A glowing disc broke through the dense clouds, sending bluish silver light down over the buildings and streets of Central. A warm breeze swept through the streets of the city, the night was very warm from the newly arrived summer air remaining from the day. A short alchemist trudged down the street, heading to a certain Colonel's house.

A crimson, hooded jacket was tucked under his arm; his body shaking by occasional shivering. The shadowy attire beneath(A tank top, long sleeved over shirt, and pants.) stuck to his body from the moisture accumulating from his body. Tawny locks clung around his face, held there by the perspiration. A deep shade of red lit his cheeks and the arch of his nose.

It didn't take long for the blond to find the house he was looking for. Walking up the steps to the front door, he rapped a gloved hand on the door. The sound of boots scuffing the floor come from inside followed by the click of a lock and the door was pushed opened. Inside wearing a blue uniform was a dark haired man, scanning over the younger male with obsidian eyes. Leaning on the door fram with a smug grin. "Happy to see me, Ed?" He remarked noting his flushed face.

"Heh, you wish Bastard." Ed snapped, turning his face to the side. At that moment a pale appendage slipped under his bangs and onto his sweat soaked forehead. "W- What are you doing, Roy?!"

"You have a fever.. You should have stayed home, your fever could have gotten worse." Roy said, his voice more gentle. He leaned back wrapping his arms around Ed and as the blond looked over to him his lips met the dark haired man's. "Why don't we skip the date, you can relax on the couch."

Edward looked into the mans eyes; startled by the concern in them. "Fine." He rolled his eyes as the kiss was broken and grinned. Roy straighten himself and motioned him inside; closing the door after him. The two walked to the living room and Roy took a seat on the couch; Ed flopped down laying his head in the mans lap. "Love you, Roy.." He mumbled.

"Your cute when your feverish." Laughed the dark haired man. "Get some rest now."


End file.
